Glitter and Updates
by Hetastuck-Karkamericat
Summary: How will Hetalia repay Homestuck for covering him in glitter? Pleasing him seems to be the most obvious answer.


Homestuck lay on the ground in the main room of the house-maze he shared with many other fandoms. His pencil to paper, he expertly drew his favorite character Karkat. Then he heard it, a giggle, faint but still able to be heard. He knew this usually meant all hell was about to break loose.

"Hooooomestuuuuuuuck." A sing-song voice sounded. It sounded familiar, light and happy, but still full of demented desires.

"Oh god…" He said sitting up. Quickly he picked up his paper and pencil and looked around for wherever the voice had come from. He set the paper aside and out of the way, where he was sure it wouldn't get ruined.

"Updates are happening Homestucky." It said, this time with more excitement in it's tone.

Homestuck stood up as Hetalia emerged from his room, the lights were turned off in there but he could clearly see the many shimmers of glitter that covered almost all of the fandom's body.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Homestuck asked in horror, looking at the trail of glitter he left behind as he took steps towards the troll.

"Updates silly! That's what I told you. I got so happy I just couldn't contain the many jars of glitter I had stored on my desk. So I thought to myself, 'When could be a better time to use all my glitter?' So here we are." He finished with a creepy grin on his face.

"Hey, look, I'm happy for you, I really am. Even I got updates too, but… Don't you think that's a bit much?" He eyed the sparkly substance whilst backing up slightly to avoid getting any stray specks of glitter on him.

Hetalia just laughed. He looked Homestuck in the eye, almost as if to stare into his soul.

"I just want to give you a hug." He said. It sounded so simple, but it was indeed full of dark intent.

"What? Fuck no! Hetalia you're insane. I don't want to be covered in sparkles like you." Homestuck said taking another step back.

"Oh c'mon! You gotta share the love. Besides, you're the one with the whole shipping system." He grinned, it was if he had cornered Homestuck.

"Yeah but it doesn't involve glitter." Homestuck replied.

"You can make everything better with sparkles." Hetalia remarked.

"Word." My Little Pony Chimed in, who was watching the scene from a chair not far from where they were.

It all happened so fast after that. Hetalia lunged after Homestuck with open, sparkly arms, and began to chase the webcomic. Homestuck ran, his fear of being covered in glitter driving his need to run.

"Don't fight the love Homestuck!" Hetalia said with a slight tune in his voice. He was quickly catching up to him, leaving an obvious trail of glitter behind.

"I'm not fighting it I just don't want to be- Ack!" He was cut off as Hetalia tackle-hugged him, causing a shower of glitter to fall upon Homestuck.

"See? It's not that bad." Hetalia said in a slightly soothing voice, snuggling the troll and rubbing more glitter off onto him.

"God damn it…" Homestuck muttered. He spat a little on the ground to get the glitter out of his mouth, though it didn't help much. He had glitter everywhere, and it felt as if he had the shit in his underwear too.

"Alright, I'm sorry for covering you in sparkles. But you know what, I'll make it up to you." Hetalia sat up and hooked his arms under Homestuck's, and began to drag him off to his own room.

Homestuck let him, without protest, as they both left sparkly trails as they went. He brought him to his room, then turned on a light, closed the door, and locked it. Homestuck took his shirt off, and began to shake the glitter off of it. Hetalia watched in amusement as he scowled at the amount of glitter that had collected on his favorite shirt.

Taking his jacket off and setting it to the side, Hetalia came up behind him, hugging him from behind with his arms wrapped around his waist. Homestuck felt his face go green as Hetalia slowly moved his hands down lower to his zipper, which caused him to get slightly aroused.

"Have I ever told you how much I love tentacles?" Hetalia said unzipping Homestuck's pants and moving one hand inside, which in turn caused him to get even more aroused. Only this time, it was more obvious. He felt the brown haired fandom begin to rub his bulge through his underwear, his once clean Ghostbusters underwear which he was for certain were now stained green.

"You've mentioned it before." He responded with a slight moan in his voice. He felt Hetalia's own dick pressing against his butt, it was mostly hard and it felt good to know he wasn't the only excited one.

Hetalia stopped rubbing him and began to work Homestuck's pants down his legs all whilst grinding his hips into his ass. Homestuck let out a moan as he felt Hetalia's fully hardened dick pressing against his butt more now.

They migrated over to the bed where Hetalia pinned him down from behind, in pretty much the same position the had been in. He worked his hands back down to his crotch and began to rub again, kissing his neck while he did.

"Ah… Fuck 'Talia…" Homestuck moaned. Hetalia giggled, enjoying the feeling of having the troll at his fingertips. If only there was a way for him to melt into bliss even more. He took off his own shirt and unzipped his pants, then moved one hand back down to Homestuck's crotch, and another at the base of one of his horns.

"I heard trolls are pretty sensitive up here." He said as he began to rub him with both of his hands. The only reply Homestuck gave was a low purr as his bulge grew more eager to be pleasured.

It was maddening, but now he knew how much of a tease Hetalia was. Kissing and nipping at his neck, rubbing him through his underwear and how he rubbed his horns, and teasing him even more by rubbing his dick on his ass.

"Please… God damn you and your glittery ass please…" Was that what he wanted, for him to beg for it?

"I do believe I've messed with you enough, haven't I?" He responded, whilst working his own pants down. Homestuck whimpered a bit, he was indeed desperate to be fucked senseless, but Hetalia was making it difficult.

"God damn it Hetalia please, if you don't fuck me right now I'm putting my clothes back on and leaving!" He said, though he really didn't mean it.

"Don't leave," He said as he pulled Homestuck's underwear down, his bulge fully out and dripping with green slime, which made Hetalia grin more. "I was just about to get started."

Homestuck leaned forward as much as he could as Hetalia pulled down his underwear. He pressed his hips into the troll, he still had spots of glitter on him from before. He moved his hips up a little, to tell that he was ready. Even though that fact was obvious enough.

Hetalia wasted no time in getting into him. He thrust forward, shoving himself into Homestuck's nook causing him to moan once again. He gripped his hips, and began to thrust him back and forth at a slow pace, enjoying how easily he was able to slide in and out of the troll.

"Oh god…" Homestuck moaned. "Even you are- Ah… Fucking me you're still a tease."

"Well, if you want me to go faster, or harder, or both, you gotta beg for it." He replied, doing one harder than the rest making Homestuck moan more. God how he loved hearing him moan.

"Fine. Please." Homestuck said turning his head slightly to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Please what?" Hetalia said slowing down. Homestuck groaned, he knew he wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Fuck me into the bed please. And for the record, I love you but at the same time I hate you so fucking much you ass hole." Homestuck said.

"Aw I love you too!" He replied, then began to thrust his nook faster making Homestuck moan more.

"Ah… Yes…" Homestuck moaned gripping the sheets a little.

He only grinned and started going harder, the sound of their skin hitting against each other drowned out by Homestuck's moans. Hetalia leaned forward and reached a hand under him, then grabbed Homestuck's bulge and began to rub it and gently squeeze it, feeling the slick green slime begin to drip even more. He played with the tip and stroked the base which emitted even more moans and purrs from Homestuck.

A puddle of green slime was beginning to form on the floor next to the bed, and it was only getting bigger as Hetalia thrust his dick in and out of Homestuck more, listening to his loud moans which could probably be heard by other fandoms. But of course, why would either of them care if they were heard? Each movement they made caused a shower of glitter to fall onto the bed and on each other, and even started to collect into the small green pool of slime under them.

"Ah! Hetalia I'm going to come!" Homestuck said gripping the sheets.

"Do it." Hetalia said thrusting the troll with all his might as Homestuck let out a loud moan. The pool of slime got bigger as lots of his genetic material dripped from his bulge and nook. Hetalia pulled out, his dick still erect and dripping with green slime and precum.

Homestuck panted and turned around to look at him, his face green and his legs wet from his orgasm.

"Did you not enjoy that:?" Homestuck asked looking at his dick.

"Don't worry, I did." He said with a smile, which was soon turned into a grin. "But you see, I'm not finished with you yet."

"Wha-" He was cut off as Hetalia pushed him to the ground so he was sitting in the warm pool of slime and glitter. Hetalia stood over him on his knees, his dick up to the troll's face.

"I know you're good with your mouth Homestuck. That's why they call you 'Homesmut,' right?" He asked rubbing Homestuck's horns once again.

"They call me that for more reasons than one, but yes that is one reason." He replied with a purr in his voice as he grabbed his dick, and began to lick the tip. He rubbed the base of it licking and kissing the head of his cock, teasing him just as he did to him.

"H-hey…" Hetalia said as Homestuck continued to tease him.

"You did the same thing to me, so now I'm going to do the same to you." He replied. After a few minutes of teasing him he decided that was enough, then began sucking him, taking in little by little as he moved his tongue expertly around his dick.

Hetalia groaned with pleasure as he sucked, savoring how warm it felt as he took more of his dick into his mouth. Homestuck stopped rubbing him which caused Hetalia to whimper slightly, but was soon stifled as he began to deepthroat him.

"Oh god…" Hetalia said, his face as red as a tomato as Homestuck moves his head back and forth all whilst rubbing his tongue against his dick. Homestuck reached behind him and began to grope his ass, sucking harder as he did and moving his head faster.

The onslaught of pleasure was just enough to get Hetalia to come quickly into Homestuck's mouth. He let out a long moan as he did, panting slightly. Homestuck swallowed as much as he could then looked up at him with a slightly smug look on his face, and a purr in his throat.

"I forgive you for the glitter." He said pulling him down next to him to hug him.

"Good, and uh… Thank you for that…" He replied hiding his face a little

"Don't mention it. You know you taste good." Homestuck smiled and kissed his cheek, then nuzzled his face in his hair. Hetalia smiled and stood up and sat on the bed, then pulled Homestuck up with him. Pulling up a blanket from his bed he wrapped Homestuck up in it, then kissed him.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Homestuck purred after returning the kiss. "but next time I'm on top."


End file.
